


Fireworks Are Awesome!

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean figures this Fourth of July is going to be a drag. With Sam gone to his girlfriend's house and his dad out of town he's given up on seeing fireworks in exchange for a movie marathon. Little does Dean know that his childhood best friend, Castiel has other plans which becomes a night Dean will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks Are Awesome!

Dean had no plans for tonight at all. Sam had run off with his girlfriend to some barbecue and fireworks so it was just Dean this year. Which wasn’t all bad, he liked his alone time but he couldn’t help feeling down that he wouldn’t see any fireworks. It wasn’t a secret that Dean loved the fourth of July purely because of the whole blowing things up part and to be honest it was just pretty. He guessed this year he’d have to go without. 

Dean was just about to settle in and watch a movie when there was a tap on his window. It wasn’t a light tapping either, it was the kind of tapping that made him jump out skin, partly because it was loud and partly for the fact his window is on the second story so who the fuck could tap on it, Spiderman? Dean walked over and tried to see who or what was outside which proved to be impossible with it being pitch black so it gave him no choice but to open the window and get a better look. As soon as he opened it he saw fingers holding on to the window pane for dear life and attached to those fingers was Castiel Novak, who live a few houses down and was friends with Dean since grade school. 

"Cas, are you insane!?"

"No, but I could use some help please." 

Dean reach down to grab Castiel’s arm so he could pull him up and through the open window to his bedroom. Cas tumbled in less than gracefully, landing with a thud on the floor. He was laying on his back grinning up at Dean who couldn’t help but smile and chuckle a little bit. 

"What are you doing here? I thought your family was gone camping for the weekend?" 

"They are but I stayed home, I wasn’t feeling well."

"So why are you  _here_?”

Cas stood up and straightened out his clothes before looking at Dean curiously, pointing a finger at him. 

"I could ask you the same question, Winchester. You see, I was going to see some fireworks when I noticed your bedroom light was on and I figured you might want to join me. I mean if I’m not intruding on some better plans."

Dean thought for a moment making it seem like maybe he did have better plans before he finally agreed to join Cas on this adventure. 

"But how about we use the door this time?"

Cas hid his face and laughed. Which was a habit of Castiel’s that bothered Dean more than anything. He always tired to hide his smile or laugh, Dean wasn’t sure if maybe he was self conscious or what, but one day he wanted to get him to stop hiding at least from him.

They hopped into Cas’s truck and headed towards the lake which Dean knew was the best place to see the fireworks. The ride there was pretty quiet apart from the sound of alternative rock coming from the radio but Dean couldn’t help but notice that Cas seemed fidgety more so than usual, maybe he was nervous about being away from his family. Castiel had a large family but they where very close and always went everywhere together. When they pulled in by the boat dock Cas seemed to relax, he even had a small smile on his face. 

"I have surprise for you."

Cas didn’t say anything else, but exited the truck swiftly which kind of left Dean in a daze. He quickly followed Castiel’s lead to the back of the truck to reveal the surprise. Cas had brought a canoe to which he made a showy gesture towards.

"So? What do you think?"

Dean was kind of speechless but his smile was pure and genuine. That was the kind of smile that took Cas’s breath way and it was the kind of emotion he going for. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Here help me get it in the water, will ya?"

They both grabbed an end and placed on the edge of the lake while Cas ran back to lock up the truck and grab the oars. Rowing was an interesting endeavor and it took both of them a while to not be moving in a complete circle like a bunch of morons. It was hilarious though and they couldn't stop laughing. After quite a bit of half-hearted arguing and effort they found themselves in the middle of the lake and pretty much alone except for a few other boats in the distance but it was very private and quiet.

"Cas, this is amazing."

"You can’t say that, the best part hasn’t happened yet." 

They had about five minutes till the show starts and Cas could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he knew how he wanted this night to go but he was terrified. He looked at Dean who seem to be worried about him based on the face he was currently making so to ease his worry Cas put on a smirk which made Dean smile as well. And just then a boom paired with bright white and red light illuminated the sky. Dean’s face light up in the biggest grin like a little kid.

"Awesome!"

Castiel’s chuckle was masked by another set of fireworks. He spent most of the time watching Dean’s reaction to the fireworks as he would occasionally exclaim “Cas did you see that!?” About fifteen minutes in Castiel took a deep breath and got some courage. 

He nudged Dean’s shoulder, leaning in close because over the fireworks you had to half yell to hear anything.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Cas looked at Dean then at the metal bottom of the canoe and back at Dean. 

"I’ve been meaning to tell you something."

Dean smiled.

"What is it?"

Cas placed his hand on the bench Dean was sitting on leaning a little closer. 

"I like you."

Dean looked confused, not the look Cas was going for.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you."

Castiel took a breath and tried again.

"Dean, I think I really like you."

Dean looked unchanged and sort of sad as he apologized again for not being able to hear Cas. This time Castiel wasn’t going to hold back.

"Dean Winchester, I think I’m in love with you!"

Dean’s eyes went wide and yes he heard him that time because just as the words left Cas’s mouth there was a pause in the fireworks. Castiel had screamed that he was in love with his best friend for the whole world to hear, or at least everyone on that lake. Dean’s voice was quiet.

"Cas, you really…"

They stared at each other for a moment unconsciously leaning in like a gravitational pull was forcing them together, finally after all these years. They closed their eyes as their lips met softly, an explosion of sound and light erupted in the sky above. When they parted Castiel looked up at the grand finale and Dean realized that fireworks were awesome but not nearly as awesome as seeing Castiel smile and laugh unhidden in the glow of colors and light. 


End file.
